The present invention relates to a boarding environment controlling system, a boarding environment controlling apparatus, and a boarding environment controlling method for controlling the boarding environment of a vehicle.
The practice of installing so-called keyless entry systems into vehicles has become widespread in recent years. The keyless entry system is typically made up of a remote controller carried by the user, and keyless entry equipment installed on board the vehicle. When getting off and leaving the vehicle, the user illustratively operates the remote controller to lock the doors of the vehicle. In response to the user's operation, the remote controller transmits a door locking command wirelessly (e.g., by radio waves) to the vehicle. The command, when received by the vehicle, causes its doors to be locked automatically.
Before getting into the vehicle, the user operates the remote controller to unlock the doors. In response to the user's operation, the remote controller transmits an unlock command to the vehicle. When received by the vehicle, the command causes its doors to be unlocked automatically.
The keyless entry system, when mounted on board the vehicle, eliminates the need for the user physically to insert the key into the keyhole to lock or unlock the doors. This provides extra convenience to the user.
Most of conventional keyless entry systems are designed to lock and unlock the vehicle doors simply in response to lock and unlock commands sent from the user's remote controller. In other words, anyone in possession of a remote controller can unlock the doors of the corresponding vehicle. This could pose a security breach letting criminals break into a car for theft or commit an outright car theft.
Some measures have been proposed to reinforce security, involving the combination of conventional keyless entry systems with what is known as a personal authentication system such as a fingerprint matching system. One such combination system is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-81412.
The personal authentication system typically matches the fingerprint of the person in possession of the remote controller against previously recorded fingerprints for personal authentication. If a matched fingerprint record provides authentication of the remote controller's owner, that person may operate the remote controller to lock or unlock the vehicle doors. In case of a mismatch, operating the remote controller fails to lock or unlock the doors.
The personal authentication system thus allows only the user whose has his or her fingerprint registered beforehand to lock or unlock the vehicle doors using the remote controller. Anyone with his or her fingerprint yet to be registered is unable to lock or unlock the doors. This is an appreciable improvement in security brought about by the keyless entry system.
At present, however, the above-described keyless entry system combined with the personal authentication system appears only to reinforce security. The combination will add more value to the vehicle equipped with the keyless entry system if the vehicle user is offered more convenient features thereby.